NOL: Red Edition
by AyanaRin
Summary: Ninjas of Love: Adam Style! Adam is the leader of a Mercenary unit known as the WhiteFang, a young Cat-Faunus manages to catch his eye. As she accepts a dangerous mission within the northern ruins of Mountain Glenn, his concern for her grows, and creates more problems than the duo ever bargained for. Warning: Erotica/Violence. Innocence will be lost upon proceeding past Chap:1.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Shaded Desire**_

My eyes were planted on a certain woman, a feline that had only been working with us a short time but, she had accomplished far more for my cause than any other soldier of mine. To top that off, she took half the time to do so. She was expected back in camp shortly, I heard rumors that she'd apparently discovered that our rival group had been experimenting with dust, using it to manipulate grimm and to enhance their own abilities.

However, despite her skill I worried about her safety. As my potential mate, I had to keep her safe. To do so, I planned to set out after my darling feline in order to protect her from harm.

"She's not worth your time!" A familiar voice interrupted my train of thought.

It was none other than my right hand, who'd become rather moody since I first met with that woman. Probably felt as if his position was threatened.

"Besides, she's a gonner anyways, no one else has returned northern ruins." He replied smugly.

She took her investigation to the northern ruins? Why would she do something so reckless? I've lost entire groups of soldiers to that fortress, yet she went in alone.  
With a sigh I stood from my desk, grabbing Wilt and Blush, my weapons, heading towards the front of my camp, ready to save this foolish woman, despite my partners groans of protest.

It didn't take long to get to the northern ruins, they were only a short walk through the nearby forest. This place had taken some damage, mainly from the surrounding grimm, which were probably attracted to this area due to noise from Blake breaking in.

My ears caught hint of someone carelessly allowing twings to snap beneath their feet. This person was Blake, her skills were far more developed. With all the noise this man was creating, he made it easy to shadow him.

Closer and closer we crept around the structure, a peculiar smell flowed from inside. The smell was pungent but sweet, similar to damp grass. I could tell this gas was meant to knock their target unconscious. As was confirmed by the following sentence the man ahead of me spoke.

"It look's like curiosity really does kill the cat." He commented in a quiet voice that would have been nearly impossible to detect by a human.

The man knelt in front of my Blake, as if taking pity on her. "I'm sure the boss won't mind if I ruff you up a bit before-"  
I refused to let him finish his speech about defiling my Blake and quickly silenced him by sliding my blade through his torso.

"Grab her, she undoubtedly has information for us." I commanded my partner who hadn't been to far from me. Mainly to spite him since he was so against rescuing her.

"A-Adam? A….dam?" She called out, her eyes narrowly open, still glassed over.

She was in and out of consciousness, probably didn't even realize she was waking up and calling my name. Perhaps she felt comforted by my presence and was making sure I was still with her?

Blake's condition was pretty much the same the entire walk back. Around half-way I'd begun to carry her, in order to quiet her groans of discomfort and pain. When we made it back to camp she was staying mostly asleep, allowing her body to rest, exhausted from her fight..

I handed her back over to my partner, ordering her to get her a change of clothes and to wash her current ones. Before I left his presence I had also ordered him to alert me of changes in her condition.

All that was left now is to wait for my maiden to open her eyes and then I would have her.

Of course, hours passed by with no sign of her waking up, she'd barely even shifted position. I knew because I was growing impatient and had started checking on her myself to make sure my partner wasn't plotting anything sinister.

The sun was setting when before I seen Farrand again, he just walked into my tent and stared at me for awhile.

"Is she awake?" I inquired, wondering why he was disobeying my order of not leaving her side.

He scoffed, flipping his hair back. "Why does it matter? Why do you care? She's no good for our team. Borderline useless."

"This again…" I growled under my breath. "You have no say in her presence here. She is an asset, she's done more than any other soldier here." I reminded him.

"SHE IS A TRAITOR!" Farrand yelled in retaliation, I took his tone as a challenge,yet I was curious as to what he'd come up with to support his crazy theory this time.

"What are you talking about?!" I growled through my teeth, letting him know I am still his alpha and that he'd best back down.

"It's obvious, she's a floozy, she's playing you! Do you honestly believe she's on your side, that she wants to help you? That poison killed countless men who attempted to steal that research." He blurted out, only lowering his tone some, still not enough for me to be content.

It was obvious now that I had to evoke him, to strike fear back into his heart. Naturally a simple act like slamming my fist on my desk was enough for his face to rush white. "Do you have any proof of your accusations?"

"How have you been missing the clue's Adam?" His tone lowered more, still continuing to press the issue. "She broke into that facility, all the guards left, the poison was released and it didn't kill her. She had to have some kind of serum within her veins. Not to mention she doesn't stick around for long. That woman is going to be your downfall, and you won't notice a thing!" Farrand's voice rose again.

I had just about enough of that man.

"Unless you want your miserable existence to be cut short, I suggest you hold your tongue until you have some viable evidence." My tone didn't show a hint of anger, signifying that I was now livid, and finally he was quiet, nodding his head in agreement.

I sighed in relief. "Is she awake?" I repeated my earlier question in hopes of actually getting an answer.

"Yeah." Is all that was said, he knew he'd been defeated. "Give Blake her attire and weapon and tell her I wish to speak with her." I requested before turning my attention to a book I'd been reading.

 _ **To Be Continued…...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_ _ ** Beauty**_ ****

 **M** y darling finally arrived a few minutes after I sent Farrand after her. I placed my book down on the table I was standing behind. "Blake… I trust Farrand hasn't given you much trouble?" I questioned raising a brow, hoping she'd give him up.

"He didn't stick around long." She replied, obviously hiding something, not wanting to bring the tension up.

I sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. It took her a moment to move, she was probably nervous, this was her first face to face confrontation with me. A lot of my soldiers were afraid of meeting alone with me.  
"The information you retrieved has opened some new leads, as well as furthering our own development's." I explained, clicking her scroll into a 3d imaging device, allowing the data to load.  
"The White Knights, as they call themselves are heading to Atlus. According to their logbook, they have quite the advanced armory. A man Code-Named Snow is supplying them. My guess is he's either a Schnee or working very close to them."

She seemed to lose concentration rather easily, rather than staring off into space, she kept her eyes locked on mine, possibly forming her own strategies as I told her of mine.

"We'll head to Atlus, draw their attention and then seemingly vanish allowing another team to attack them, distracting them long enough for us to slip in and shut them down. Taking out anyone or anything that gets in our way. This won't be easy to accomplish, but since you are the best mercenary I have, second only to me, we'll be able to pull through."

I cleared my throat to draw her attention before sliding her scroll back to her. "Do you have any questions?" I inquired, figuring she'd ask about the plan since she didn't appear to be listening.  
"Actually, about my salary…" I interrupted, surprised that this was her concern. "You want a raise?" I was curious, not that I minded giving her a raise, she out of everyone deserved it.

Her face slowly became as red as a beat. "Something like that." Blake replied, a moment before her foot made its way to my inner thigh, rubbing against my member in a teasing way.

I couldn't hide the grin or keep the chuckle that formed inside. It would be easier to claim her then I imagined. She wanted the same as I. "You're yearning for intimacy, is that right?"  
My darling glanced down in embarrassment. "Correct." She agreed. "Then I can arrange something. Wait for me in your tent. I'll pick you up when I'm ready." I commanded, she immediately stood and gave a slight bow before turning and walking out.

After I was sure she was gone, i sighed heavily, standing myself. "What?" I questioned in an angry voice as Farrand walked in. "You're going to sleep with her? Just because she turned you on? "  
I pushed my chair in, before walking over to a small stack of papers that was sitting on a smaller table nearby. "If you are going to tell me a conspiracy theory about how I'm walking into her trap, then save it. That's the exact reason I'm taking her with me and not you. I'm sick of you." I growled.

He was quiet for a moment. "Honestly, I'm not sure who I feel sorry for: You if she does turn out to be a traitor like my 'wild' accusations, or her if she isn't a traitor and is stuck with you, waiting for her turn to be cast out and ridiculed like you're doing to me."

At this time he was leaning against the table, which was a mistake, as I quickly pinned him to it, with my hand wrapped around his throat. "Would you like to repeat that?" I challenged him. "I don't think I have to." With that response, I threw him to the side, he recovered from his fall quickly. "Not going to kill me?" He taunted, grinning as he spoke. "What's the point, you'd just enjoy it."

Thank god he'd finally left, giving me a chance to calm down before going to claim my Blake.  
I quickly changed to something more comfortable, easier to get off if she were to give in our first night together, but something covering enough not to make her uncomfortable.  
As I made my way to her tent, I could feel Farrand's rage, though he was smart enough to keep out of sight.

I swung the cloth of the tent open, Blake was laying on her mat, her back facing me, she let out a rather bored sigh. "Good evening, my darling." I called out, causing her to glance over her shoulder. I offered her my hand. "It must be cold sleeping out here alone, why don't you accompany me tonight?" She took my hand, pulling herself up, trying to connect our lips, but I quickly counteracted it with a kiss on her jaw, I was not about to let her have the first kiss.  
"Not yet my dear." I replied, sweeping her into my arms, proceeding to carry her to my tent.

Upon arriving, I layed her down on my bed, sitting next to her, gazing into her amber eyes, which were full of anticipation. She was going to be mine, and she had little choice in the matter. Her fate was already decided. Of course, it didn't seem to bother her, she'd already cuddled up to me.

"You're awfully gentle." She commented after a moment.

Gentle? No.

I grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at me. "Believe me darling. I am only playing nice with you, because I have yet to claim you. I'm the farthest thing from a 'gentleman'." I chuckled to myself, amused "Unless I'm mistaken, you wished for a night of pleasure?"

She kept silent, I moved my hand, running it through her hair before untying the bow she for some reason insisted on keeping. I wanted her to know I wasn't going to force her into anything she didn't want. "Blake…." I called softly, noticing that she loosened a bit as I spoke her name. "If…" My sentence was abruptly cut off by an explosion. It sounded close.

My camp was in panic, no matter how much I had scolded them, telling them not to panic, they were doing the opposite. Farrand barged into my room, he was one of the few who kept a level head. "Sir." He began, stopping only to eye Blake. "Sir, it's him." He turned to leave after speaking. I knew exactly who 'he' was. The partner I had before I'd taken Farrand under my wing.

I stood, throwing a punch to my nearby chest of drawers. This action caused Blake to jump.  
"Blake, darling, please go and stall our problem. I commanded her, trying to keep my rage controlled. She gave me a simple nod before heading out.

All that was left was to change back into my combat garb, and then head out to take that man on before he could hurt my darling to much.  
Once changed, I grabbed my sword before heading to the explosion site.

Blake was exhausted by the time I reached them, blood staining part of her attire. The blood wasn't hers, it was his, that man had two gaping wounds inflicted upon him, yet he acted as if he were not injured. This was not his body, just a puppet.  
Glancing over at Farrand who looked as if he'd been taken out I growled under my breath. He was faking, forcing my woman to fend for herself.

"Poor little Bella, you should have just given in. Now, you've made me angry." My ex-partner growled, flicking his wrist, sending one of his hidden knives flying, managing to hit my Blake, sending her to her knees with a slight whimper. I knew his tricks, that knife was poisoned.

I was enraged, the only person ever allowed to make my woman whimper, was me. And he was going to see my rage. I blocked his hidden knife with the blade of Wilt, using it to charge my semblance. He didn't seem to see me approaching and continued taunting Blake.

"Well now, it seems you can't escape, you'll just have to deal with anything I decide to do-" I'd heard enough, it was time for him to leave, hopefully plunging my sword through his chest was enough of a hint. "Hey, now, bull-y, that wasn't very fair." The wolf-faunus laughed, as I ripped my sword from his chest. "I was just getting to the best part." He growled, proceeding to strike me.

His blows however were futile and he should have known that. Make me wonder why he even bothered. I allowed him to strike me until he was visibly exhausted. "Tch, oh well….I lost." He noted before I knocked him away from Blake, who was still on her knees, unable to move. 

Placing my hand on the hilt of Wilt, I decided that my semblance was charged enough to destroy this puppet and I unleashed a wave of energy, disintegrating him.

Turning back to Blake, I couldn't help but smile as her eyes connected to mine. I reattached my weapon to my belt, before bending down and sweeping her into my arms.

"That seemed a little easy for you." She stated, rather confused. "What are you implying?" I questioned. Blake struggled to lift her hand to my face. "It's just,...he seemed immortal, no wound I inflicted could affect him."

I explained to her that Ligero wasn't like others, that his semblance was borderline necromancy. He used corpses as puppet and cast his image over them. A truly sickening technique.

After returning to my tent, I'd given Blake a semi-cure. It would dispel the poison Ligero injected in her however, it was a poison itself.  
She'd been laying on my bed for quite some time, moaning in agony, waiting for the poison to be dissipate. I could tell she was trying to keep quiet, so she wouldn't disturb me, but I was far beyond disturbed. Her moans had turned me if she was moaning in pain, it was still pleasurable to hear.

I placed my hand over her small wound, causing her to wince and let out another moan. "If you'd allow, I'm sure I could bring pleasure to the surface. You wouldn't suffer as much." I offered sliding my hand up to the button on her pants. "Just….." Her hand found its way to mine, brushing it aside before undoing the button herself "Be gentle, OK?"  
"Too bad, I'll have to decline your wishes. I like it rough." I slipped my hand down her pants, fondling her, soon finding her entrance. She was already wet from anticipation, that made entering her warm insides a bit easier.

My kitten laid before me, gasping and groaning. I felt her move her hand, aiming to touch herself, I wasn't about to allow that. So, I exited her, grabbing both her hands and tied them behind her back using her ribbon. "A-Adam!" She called out in shock, the familiar shade of red lining her face.  
I quickly silenced her with a kiss. "Shhhhh Kitten, I'll be gentle with you for a bit."

Blake was quite impatient, kicking her shorts off after I slid them down. I crawled over her, pinning her shoulders to the mattress, bringing my lips to her neck. Listening to her beg was a blessing. She wasn't holding it together well, lust filled her while I continued to tease her by kissing a line down her stomach, her pelvis, her upper thigh, listening to her gasps and annoyed grunts when I didn't give her what she desired. Nothing prepared me for the pleasure her soft whimper gave me when my lips finally reached her clit, kissing her before deepening our bond by slipping my tongue in, sucking, licking. It didn't take long for me to remove my jacket, throwing it off to the side, still teasing her as I slowly undressed.

By the time I re-inserted my fingers, her insides had grown warmer, wetter. She truly was enjoying her time here, I could even feel her pulsating. The way she squirmed and grunted as I pleasured her was amazing, our bodies were meant to be entwined.  
Using my free hand, I undid ribbon holding her sweater together, unzipping her shirt directly after.

Though her panties were black, her bra was dark red, to me a woman couldn't wear anything sexier than red lingerie. "Oooh, your bra is red, what a coincidence. I tend to go a little wild when seeing a woman in red." I laughed, pulling her breast free, stimulating it with my tongue and teeth.  
"Oh Adam….." She purred. "I can't take it anymore!" Her tone went from soft to desperate and pleading, her cheeks darkening. I've always thought Blake was a beautiful woman, but seeing her all worked up, panting, drooling and glistening in sweat really brought out her beauty. Naturally and amazingly fuckable, a woman worth making a mate out of.

"Well, I'll only make you suffer a bit-" Before I was able to finish my thought, she knocked me off of her, rolling on top of me and throwing her clothes aside.. She'd gotten free, definitely a worthy mate.

I was positively immersed in this woman. "You seem to have a some tricks up your sleeve." I placed my hands on her hips, catching her off guard by sling my hand around her thigh and re-entering her pussy from behind.  
"A-ah! You're not being fair! I'm supposed to have 'my' way with 'you'!" She protested, absentmindedly riding my fingers as she spoke.

For some reason, I felt the need to remind her that I was in control, so I pulled her down to me, roughly kissing her, making sure that she could feel my swollen member against her, she now knew that I was not only teasing her, but also myself, pleasuring her, but denying myself that pleasure.

As soon as she felt my erection, she went into action, tracing my length with a single finger, letting me know that it was my turn to relax. Blake slid down, keeping eye contact with me, good girl, she must've had practice somewhere. She started with a simple lick, just the tip at first, then to the base. Her favorite spot seemed to be the tip, she spent a lot of time attending to that part, before nibbling the tip hard enough to send a shiver down my spine, but light enough not to hurt me. It was quite pleasurable. My hand automatically tangled within her hair, letting my darling know that it was time for her to get serious. She agreed and willingly took my cock into her mouth, swirling her tongue around my shaft.

This wasn't enough, I needed more. My hand grew heavier, forcing her to deepthroat me, she didn't seem to mind. My patience was growing thin, of course Blake was great, but primal instinct was too great, her insides were dripping, her fragrance flowing through the room, she was begging me to take her as much as I was begging myself to fuck her.

Kitten distracted her needs by playing with my cock, running her thumb over the tip and pumping the shaft, it wasn't enough to distract me. With one simple spray, she'd be mine. And with a swift movement I'd flipped her back onto the bed, forcefully spreading her legs and dipping inside her.  
I felt her clench up, in pain by my unexpected entrance, in order to calm her, I grabbed her hand, allowing her to squeeze mine as her body adjusted, her pussy pulsating and squeezing around my shaft, having no plan to let me exit until we fucked and came. Even her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist, keeping me trapped inside her.

"Oh god Adam, I really, really want you." She called out to confirm that she was in a good enough condition for me to start gliding in and out, both of us pulsing against each other.

"Yeah! Mmm yeah! Oh god Yes!" My mate moaned sweetly into my ear as I kissed and bit her neck, leaving marks to let others know she'd been claimed. "Oh fuck, Adam! You're so good…it feels like you've gotten bigger since we started….." She kept moaning, turning me on more, complimenting my work.

She had been silent for a moment, merely grunting at my thrusts, I was almost offended until I realized she'd been waiting for my climax as she whined my name, almost in pain. "Adam….I….I...:" Her fluids flooded out, sliding down her legs. I let my load go after hearing her cry. A lot of pressure had been released, my cock was still throbbing in her pussy, but it felt less heavy.

My mate let out a sigh of fulfillment, I was nowhere done, she'd have to kept her legs spread for me a bit longer. I had at least one more load to squeeze into her hot mound.

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


End file.
